


twin killing.

by endlessgold



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessgold/pseuds/endlessgold
Summary: A self indulgent au fic where Minoru gets the Death Note in the same time period as Light, and how he might be persuaded to use it. OC centric.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. For The Sake Of Everyone's Happiness

_If those arms had held her tightly, they may have been worth keeping  
If those eyes had looked at her fondly, they may have been worth keeping  
If that tongue had spoken to her kindly, it may have stayed inside his mouth.  
  
The one who brings retribution will end this story before the 'once upon a time'  
\- Leonardo Vaux_


	2. Daily Life

"Kana-chan, did you do well on your midterms this year?"  
  
"Mm. I got full marks."  
  
"Really? Ahhh... That's amazing! As expected of you!"  
  
No matter how much work was thrown at Kana, it seemed that she would always ace everything without a single change in her expression. All of the teachers and students at our school had to applaud her for that- nobody could deny Kana Mizushima's great genius.   
  
Even so, for students who get bad grades... Seeing someone like that might be a little bit discouraging.   
  
"Saku-chan... There, there."   
  
Kana must have sensed that I only got an average score, and patted my shoulder from across my desk. The gesture was full of pity and only made me feel worse about my grade.   
  
Of course, we were both thinking the same thing--  
  
"It can't be worse than what I got. I'm such a moron, I should stick my head in a blender so my braincells can get stirred up...!!!"  
  
Out of nowhere, someone grabbed my head from behind and started shaking it around....!!!!!  
  
"W-w-w-w-weeeehhhhhh....??!!! A surprise attack........???!!! Kana-chan...! Save me....!!!!!!"  
  
Even though I was pleading for my life- not a single person came to my rescue- Kana, my best friend, wouldn't even respond...!!!   
  
"Tanaka-san... Good afternoon."  
  
"Minoru-kun... So you're the culprit...!"  
  
Minoru was always so quiet- when I met him, I thought he was probably just as smart as Kana. As it turns out... He actually always got poor marks on his tests- even worse than me. So, every time I got a poor grade on a test- Kana would always say 'you couldn't have been worse than Tanaka-san'... It wasn't reassuring at all, but seeing Kana be mean to someone is funny in its own way.  
  
"I think the thing that makes Saku-chan an idiot is that she takes test grades so personally. Face it, we're fail buddies."  
  
Minoru pulled up a chair to my desk like he was invited to sit with us, and I fixed the hair he ruined with his attack while scowling at him. He must have thought I was just pouting, and laughed at me.   
  
"Mizushima-san aced it, huh? I looked at her score earlier. She's probably the smartest kid in our grade. The country, even."  
  
".... But I thought you said Saku-chan shouldn't take test grades seriously."  
  
"She shouldn't. Smart, dumb, and average don't mean much of anything in the real world as long as you do your job."  
  
"That's mean... You're saying I'm not smart at all...."  
  
Seeing my pitiful expression, Kana patted my shoulder again. Ah....!!! She's really good at making me feel pathetic....!!!  
  
"That's not true. Saku-chan is good at reading and writing, but she's bad at math. That's all."   
  
That's true. On all my exams, my humanities courses got the highest grades- while my math and science grades were always the lowest. Even so, I wished I could get a good math score at least once before I graduate.   
  
"I guess that's fair. I get low scores on pretty much everything- so I guess I'm the gutter of the group."  
  
Even though Minoru picked on me a bit, I lifted my head up when he started to self depricate.  
  
"... That's not true. Minoru-kun is good at riddles and puzzles. I just don't think that he cares about things that don't matter much in real life."   
  
"Mm. I think that's right. If I gave Tanaka-san an equation and told him to solve it, he definitely wouldn't be able to... But if I asked him to calculate the interest accumulated by a company over a year, he'd probably be able to do it."  
  
"Yeah! That's it! Minoru-kun likes doing things with a direct benefit to him, right? Puzzle games are fun, and stuff like that would get a job done! So... I guess schoolwork isn't that important to him at all."  
  
With a sigh, Minoru leaned back in his chair. He probably wasn't expecting us to jump to reassuring him so quickly- but it's what friends do, right? Normally, I'd feel awkward in this kind of situation, but Kana's kind nature rubbed off on me over the last few years.   
  
"Sure, I guess that's true. Don't think too hard on it, though."   
  
_Don't worry about me, I'm fine._ That's probably what Minoru was trying to say. He was just kidding around the whole time, but it wouldn't be right to let him keep saying those kinds of things unchecked.  
  
"Sorry... I probably went a bit too far, trying to analyze you like that... It won't happen again!"  
  
"Mm. Forgive us, Tanaka-san."  
  
He laughed and casually waved his hand in the air.  
  
"Don't worry about it. The sun is already starting to set, we should probably go home."  
  
"Mm. Let's all walk together, again."  
  
Kana always insisted that the three of us walk home together- probably because she wanted me to spend time with Minoru. For some reason, ever since the two of us met, Kana has been pushing us to get closer. She's always silently determined- even though she looks emotionally vacant, she's actually determined. So, when she wants something to happen, it probably will.  
  
As usual, the tree of us chatted idly as we left the school building. Kana lived in an apartment complex before the main street, and she parted with us early on. Minoru and I both lived in the residential area, so we kept moving through the city together.


	3. A Strange Figure

The only other person with me was Minoru. We weren't walking with anyone else.

But, as we were walking through the crowded streets ....... I began to hear something......

“ .”

........ It wasn't the usual noises of people chattering and cars honking their horns.

“D o y ”

It was the sound of an extra step....... Right begin me. Even though it was a busy street this time of day, nobody should be walking that close to me, right .........?

“ o u ”

I grabbed Minoru’s sleeve, and his tense expression confirmed that he felt the same presence as me. We were definitely being followed.

“n t e d ”

At times like this, I know that I shouldn't look. No matter what, I absolutely must not look behind me. Or else I'll end up seeing something that I'm not supposed to see. Minoru knows this too, he's staring straight ahead– like nobody else is even there.

“ t o u”

But.... I couldn't resist turning around. Whoever it was, I wanted to see the face of who was following me. In a quick movement, I glanced behind me to peek at our stalker.

..... A figure over 7 ft in height, leering over me— his mask only had three holes in it, making a strange facial expression. His right hand was a large claw, incapable of grabbing onto much of anything.

Even though this bizarre person was in the middle of the street, nobody made a comment on this monster.

Nobody else could see it but me and Minoru.

“.................. Do you intend to use it?”

I could hear his voice clearly now. Because I wanted to acknowledge the figure following us, I was giving him enough attention to make out what he was saying. In my carelessness, I forgot the unspoken rule between Minoru and I.

No matter what, don't acknowledge the shinigami Leonardo Vaux in public.

“My Death Note.... Do you intend to use it?”

It was a question for either of us, because we were entrusted to share it. And... The answer was no. Neither of us had any intention of becoming murderers. Even so, Leonardo wouldn't leave us alone. He likes to pick on me in particular, which may be why he hasn't taken his Note back and left us.

“Not yet, then.... I'll wait a little while longer.”

After that, he decided to stop speaking. I could still feel his presence lingering behind me.... Even though he's been there for some time, he still freaks me out. Shinigami aren't meant to be appealing, I suppose.

In an attempt to block him out of my senses again, I turned my attention to the screen broadcasting major news cases.

‘At least 50 more criminals targeted by Kira within the past hour.’

“Kira... The one who kills criminals.... Um, I wonder....”

I didn't need to voice my question. The two of us had pondered it before— if Kira went through the same experience as us. Suddenly owning a Death Note and being tailed by a shinigami... It was interesting to think that there were more people who share that experience.

“Yeah. I don't know how someone can just start killing after that...”

“Maybe it's been... A really long time for him... With that power....”

“Maybe. He must not be someone who gets thrown off easily.”

Morally, Minoru seemed ambivalent to the idea of murdering criminals. It's not like either of us had done anything illegal, so we could go about our carefree lives without anything bad happening. So long as his own life wasn't interrupted, Minoru probably couldn't care less.

“Even so, power tends to corrupt...”

“Don’t worry about it so much, you'll just get a headache.”

In other words, he didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want Minoru to get annoyed with me for pushing the conversation, so I stopped talking.

The two of us would arrive in the residential district soon, and eventually part ways. I wasn't going to try to talk anymore, but Minoru spoke to me.

“Isn’t that Mizushima-san’s dad?”

He pointed at the news broadcasting screen.

‘Corrections Officer Masahiko Mizushima publicly resigns in wake of Kira killings.’

“Ah— Um... Yeah. I think so.”

We turned to the residential district, and Minoru laughed lightly to himself. Even though he was obviously going to be factitious, I couldn't help but smile.

“What an idiot. If you're worried about Kira, why would you throw your name around so publicly.”

“It’s probably not because of Kira, but... It's probably difficult being a police officer now, since criminals are disappearing.”

“I guess so. Really, even law enforcement should be careful.”

Minoru was right. Even for those who weren't criminals, giving out too much information could be a bad idea. Though... Only Minoru and I knew how Kira wielded his power— that it was probably nothing more than a shinigami’s whim. Normal people aren't afraid about the.

“Even so... Kana-chan doesn't talk about her dad much. I don't think he's home very much, and it's probably gotten worse recently. It's .... Probably a good thing that he'll be home for a while.”

Kana doesn't have a mother, so she must get lonely being cooped up in that apartment all day. That's why I'm glad that her dad is coming back, even if it's bad that he lost his job.

“Yeah. I'm happy for her. It probably won't be difficult for someone with a history in law enforcement to get a new job... Her life is actually going to get better, isn't it?”

“Even in a scary world like this—— Kana-chan is a really lucky person. I suppose good things happen to good people, right...?”

Usually, the expression is that bad things happen to good people, but fortune seems to come to Kana like a magnet. So, I think she's living proof that the phrase should be changed.

Because I said something dorky, Minoru reached out and patted me on my head.

“That’s right. And, good girls go home before it gets dark. If you want something nice to happen, run home.”

Minoru sure has weird ways of showing his care.

“Ehe... Okay. See you tomorrow, then.”

“Yeah. See ya.”


	4. Strange Happening

The following day was nearly an exact replica of the previous.   
  
I met up with Minoru in the morning, and we walked to school together. We talked about boring, normal things— like what was on TV during the evening and upcoming test dates.   
  
Even though the conversation was dull and full of early morning sleepiness, I still enjoyed it. In fact, I hoped we could have more conversations like this.   
  
As we crossed over to the school, I noticed that Kana wasn't there— even though she always met up with us on that intersection.   
  
“I wonder where Kana-chan is...”  
  
“She’s probably just sick.”  
  
I nodded my head slowly, and we continued down the path— even though the setting was normal, it felt lonely with out our usual third person walking with us.   
  
....... Has Kana ever missed a day of school since we first met?  
  
I couldn't say for certain, but I had no memory of her ever being absent in class. Even though we had been friends since middle school... Her attendance was always perfect.   
  
Minoru wasn't as close with her as I was, so he probably wouldn't notice that kind of thing.   
  
But... Even honors students can get sick. I decided not to say anything about it.   
  
The two of us arrived to class early, and we continued our conversation at Minoru’s desk. I had nearly pushed Kana’s absence out of my mind, when I heard the classroom door being pushed open.   
  
Everyone else had already arrived.... So, the only person it could be....  
  
.... Kana sluggishly walked through the door.   
  
“Kana-chan...! Good morning!”  
  
I greeted her the way I usually did— happy to see my friend.   
  
Even though I smiled at her, just like always.... Kana only gave me a cold, absent stare.....   
  
It was as if she was looking through me. Like I was only an apparition. Completely.... Blocked out of her view.   
  
“Oshiro-san... Good morning.”  
  
Finally recognizing me, Kana smiled faintly. It was her usual polite smile, but she didn't seem the least bit happy to see me and Minoru.   
  
And... She had just called me Oshiro-san... After being friends for so long, she had grown used to calling me ‘Saku-chan’. It had been years since she referred to me by my last name.   
  
As if.... Our friendship had been turned back to it's beginning.   
  
There wasn't any more conversation between the two of us. Kana walked over to her desk, and laid her head down.   
  
“Have... Have I done something to make Kana-chan hate me?”  
  
Minoru, an objective person, didn't reassure me right away. He tapped his chin, trying to remember if I had said anything rude.   
  
“I don't think so. She's probably sick, right?”  
  
“I wonder....”  
  
I was going to continue, but Minoru cut me off.   
  
“Mizushima-san is sick. You should talk to her as soon as you can.”  
  
Kana.... Is sick.   
  
No, that's not true. Even though Minoru was saying it, it's definitely not true.   
  
Minoru’s expression betrayed his words. He was cold and calculating— he knew just as well as I did ... That something happened to Kana between the moment we parted last night and this morning.   
  
I, as Kana’s closest friend, would be able to find an answer.   
  
Minoru was entrusting that task to me.   
  
“Yeah... I will. Don't worry.”  
  
“Then, come to my place after school. I'll meet you there.”  
  
We agreed on that meeting place, and I sat down at my desk.   
  
Kana is sick... It's up to me to cure her. 


	5. Chorus of Apologies

Kana stays late after school that day. 

Minoru and I weren't the only people who noticed that she was acting strange. Our homeroom teacher realized that the usually attentive and diligent Kana Mizushima was spacing out, and called her to the teachers lounge after classes had ended. 

It was nothing more than a waste of time. I was the only one who could get through to Kana. 

I waited by the school entrance, listening to the quiet sounds of birds chirping. 

Every shoe locker was empty, except for two... The ones belonging to Kana and I. The only two students in our class that hadn't left yet. 

No clubs were participating that day either— club activities had been shortened significantly since the Kira incidents began. 

In other words, when Kana left the teacher's lounge ... It would be just the two of us. 

“Oshiro-san...”

When Kana emerged, I was there to greet her. I had positioned myself right in front of her shoes, so there was no way for her to ignore me and walk away. 

Trapping her like this seemed cruel, but I have to do it. I'm the only person who can figure out why Kana has been acting weird. 

“Even though I've been ‘Saku-chan’ for years... You're calling me that again... Have I done something wrong?”

Kana shakes her head. 

“Then... Why? Why won't you say my name anymore?”

“I’m only being polite.” 

Kana has always been most concerned with being polite. Given her understanding personality, she was always able to avoid doing things that might upset someone. 

Then ... Won't she understand that being called ‘Oshiro-san’ by my dearest friend is really painful for me?

“Kana-chan... Are you sick?”

“Nn... I feel fine.”

“That's a lie. Kana-chan is sick.”

“You’re misunderstanding me... I'm not sick at all.”

I took a step away from the shoe lockers, inching towards Kana. 

“That’s a lie. I can feel the sickness radiating off of Kana-chan. Soon, everyone else will get sick ... So, I need to figure out what made Kana-chan ill in the first place.”

“......... I don't understand.”

“Between when you left yesterday and when we spoke today .... Something terrible happened to Kana-chan. Because of that terrible thing, Kana-chan has gotten sick. That's why... I need to know what it is. So Kana-chan can be cured.”

Kana’s neutral expression didn't change, but I knew she understood what I was saying. 

“Nothing has happened to me recently. You're misunderstanding. Excuse me, but I need to get home... Dad will be mad if I'm late.”

Kana tried to brush her way past me to get to her shoes, and I grabbed her shoulder harshly. 

“That’s a lie!”

Kana... Didn't respond to me. Rather, she couldn't. 

The second that I grabbed her, she froze completely. Like time had stopped for her. 

But.... I could feel her entire body start trembling. 

“I..... I-I-I’m sorry.......”

Suddenly, she crumble to the ground and started sobbing. It happened so fast, that I didn't even recognize what was happening. 

“I’m sorry...... I'm sorry ............ I'm sorry............. I'm sorry.............. I'm sorry .................. I'm sorry....................”

Why ..... Was she apologizing? Why was she apologizing so much...... When I was the one who blocked her exit, grabbed her, and yelled at her .......? Even Kana must understand that I'm the bad guy here, right........? 

“I’m sorry........... I'm sorry................... I'm sorry...................... I'm sorry...................... I'm sorry................................”

It was then that I noticed a crumpled up piece of newspaper in her hand. Our homeroom teacher must have given it to her. Ah, the headline.....

‘Corrections Officer Masahiko Mizushima publicly resigns in wake of Kira killings.’

Her father. Ever since he had come home... Kana had become depressed. 

In other words, Kana had become depressed because of her father. 

But.... Shouldn't children be happy when a parent comes home?

Ahhhhh.....

..... Not when the parent blocks their exit, grabs them, and yells at them. 

The reason Kana had become so weak...... Was because ............

“I’m sorry.................... I'm sorry............................ I'm sorry.................................”

Another chorus of apologies had begun. But it wasn't only Kana anymore. 

I had fallen to the ground with her, wrapped my arms around her, and began to cry. 

“I’m sorry.... Kana-chan..... I'm sorry.... I should have figured it out sooner ...... I'm sorry....”


	6. Conviction

I walked Kana home after that incident. 

As usual, the two of us parted before entering the main street. She left like nothing had even happened. And ... I walked to the busy street alone. 

That's right... I was supposed to go back to Minoru’s place after talking to Kana. He was probably still waiting. 

I didn't have the energy to talk to anyone after that, but I decided I should go anyways. 

To get to his house faster, I decided to cut through a side street. It was completely empty, and I felt comfortable walking there alone. It was probably less dangerous than a crowded street with potentially creepy people. 

But, as I was walking .... I heard something. Even though I was the only person there, I heard....

.... Another set of footsteps. An extra sound that shouldn't be there— unreasonably close to me. Whoever it was would have to be directly behind me. 

“ .”

Even if I tried to walk faster, that presence stayed the same. It didn't even feel like I was being chased— no... It was like having a leech stuck to my back . Even if I ran around screaming, it wouldn't go away. 

“ D ON T Y O U ”

A voice was speaking to me. Even though whoever was speaking was right behind me, it sounded vague and distant. 

“ W AN T T O”

Again, the voice called out to me. The thing following me refused to go away. It would continue until I acknowledged it. 

“ U S E I T ?”

I turned around to see who was following me, and I saw.... That same monster. 

Again, I had broken the rule that I wouldn't acknowledge him in public. 

His head tilted at me, with sharp fingers scraping the edge of his mask. 

“Don’t you want to use it?”

He asked me the same question again. As if he wasn't there, I turned around and started walking again. 

“You could erase him.”

“....... Our teacher will take care of it. I shouldn't...... Meddle anymore.”

“Don’t you know how incompetent humans are? Even if someone else tries to help.... Her father won't be erased. You must know that much.”

I did know. Kana had spoken to me about it a while back, acting like she had just found out about how ineffective the child protection system could be. It was very rare that those services collected the right amount of evidence to prove abuse. 

“It’s useless....”

“But you have the same power that God's of Death have. If you wanted to, you could erase him.”

I could...... Erase him. 

But, I'm not a killer... Ah, I should ignore this....

As I tried to tune him out, I walked past a small TV shop. A wall of TVs were showing the same broadcast on display in the window. 

‘Kira kills 70 more convicts within the last hour.’

As I saw that headline, I felt the rage begin to boil up in me. 

Idiot. 

Kira is supposed to be a protector, someone who gets rid of criminals. And yet... He's unable to protect one person. This false God isn't even capable of saving my friend. 

He’s supposed to be the bringer of retribution, yet he can't even bring the justice to my friend....!! 

Kira is.... Nothing more than a false God. He can kill as many criminals as he wants, but he can't kill those he can't see .... The monsters who harm children when nobody is looking....!! 

Only I can see it. Only I can see this monster, that needs to be exterminated. 

I hold the power of the Shinigami, and I am the only one who can see the existence of a monster. So... I am the one who has to slay it. 

I am the only person who can cure Saku Oshiro of the parasite that has latched onto her. 

“I’ll do it. I'll end this.”

“.... So another model of justice joins the playing field.”

A model of justice....? That's wrong. By planning this, I'm dipping my feet into the sea of monsters— and when the killing is over, I'll submerge myself into it. 

But I don't care. If it's for Kana’s sake, I'll become a monster. I'll continue to become corrupted until my head splits open and the horns of a devil grows out of the crevices in my skull. 

Kira... The bringer of retribution who targets all killers.......

......... Take the rest of the day off. We don't need Y O U.


	7. The Sea of Monsters

Minoru and I share the Death Note— his mother is lenient, so we decided, it would be best to hide it at his place. We weren't worried about criminal investigation, so we didn't hide it that spectacularly... We didn't want anyone to have to see a Shinigami, though.

Looking back, that was a strange way of thinking.

Compared to the monsters of this world, Shinigami are no more than humble house pets.

When I arrived at Minoru’s home, the door was already unlocked. It seemed that his mother was still working, so we were the only two people in that house.

Perfect. Everything should go without interruption.

When I walked into Minoru’s room, he looked at me with a worried expression. He had been waiting for news on Kana for a while, and when I finally showed up— it was obvious that I ran there. He knew right away that it was an emergency.

“Where do you keep the Death Note?”

“Under my mattress, just like we agreed. Why?”

“Give it to me!”

I shouted at him with urgency, but Minoru wasn't someone to easily sway to those kinds of things. He didn't even stand up, he just stayed sitting on his bed.

“Why? What did you learn?”

“Kana’s father....” No, that man couldn't be called a parent. “.... Masahiko Mizushima must be killed!”

Minoru was smart, so he understood the situation the second I said his name. I could tell that he wanted that man gone just as much as I did.

“W-Wait... You're moving really fast, here. Maybe we should try telling someone.”

“Useless! Our teacher already spoke to her about the same thing. There's no way Kana would allow an investigation on her home to occur. So... The only way for that man to be gone is if we get rid of him ourselves!”

“I understand that, but... Are you really willing to kill someone?”

He's worried about me, at a time like this? Doesn't he know that I'm already becoming a monster?

Leonardo, who had been watching us in amusement, suddenly interjected.

“You should trust her. As a God of Death, I'll confirm it— the only way for Kana Mizushima to be free is if either her or her father are killed. The choice is up to you.”

“Of course you'd say that! You've been pushing us to use the Note this whole time!”

Minoru rose up from his bed to confront Leonardo, and the Shinigami towered over him.

“Of course I want you to use it. But you also know me to be someone who doesn't tell lies. Are you choosing not to trust me now?”

One of the reasons Minoru went along with keeping the Death Note was because Leonardo could be useful. He was very honest and perceptive, and could tell when something was about to happen. He'd be a guardian angel, but he's unwilling to do any actions that could protect us.

“Minoru-kun... Please. Back then... Kana-chan was crying. The only way to save her is to get rid of him. I'm not doing this because I want to, you know ....?!!!”

Even though Minoru and Kana weren't best friends, Minoru still liked her. Seeing her suffering was still painful for him. And, he wanted to protect our boring daily lives too. He was only... Making sure I was truly okay with it.

When he realized I wasn't being manipulated, he slowly nodded his head.

“Fine.... But, I'll write the name down. I don't want you to be the one responsible.”

When I came here, I was ready to become the sole killer. But Minoru wanted to protect me from that fate as much as possible. I should have predicted that he'd want to be the one to do it.

I wouldn't argue with him. I only nodded and watched him take the Death Note to his desk.

Those moments between him sitting down and writing that name felt like an eternity.

At last, ink spilled onto the page and spelled out the name of that monster.

‘Masahiko Mizushima’

In a matter of 40 seconds, he would be killed. Even 40 seconds seems too long for a monster like that.

I almost lamented that I couldn't go over there and kill him with my own two hands to make sure the job was really done, but I couldn't. Furthermore, his death wouldn't he immediately announced on the news.

So, even after 40 minutes passed.... We couldn't know whether or not he was truly dead.

The two of us sat in complete silence, waiting for some indicator that he was dead. Maybe ... Leonardo would say something.

After nearly fifteen minutes of waiting, we heard ambulance sirens come from down the street and fade away.

“.... That must be him.”

It was too convenient to be a coincidence. Masahiko Mizushima must be... Dead in the back of that ambulance.

In other words, Minoru and I had become two killers. We held the same power as Shinigami— the same power as Kira— and we finally used it.

From this day forward.... Minoru Tanaka and Saku Oshiro are the ‘Twin Kiras’, the two halves that hold the power of one Shinigami.

“Ah...... Ha..........”

My breathing became heavy as I realized completely what I had just done. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt sick— my body was rejecting my new mind as a killer.

I clutched my chest, and felt a clawed hand cup my chin from behind.

Leonardo....

“I was wondering what kind of face you'd make when you finally killed someone. I'm glad I got to see it before our story ended.”

Finally.... I finally killed someone. I finally succumbed to the whim of a Shinigami. And I dragged Minoru down to the sea of monsters with me.

Even sitting up was too difficult for me. I fell out of the chair and collapsed to the ground, shaking.

It felt as if I was the only person there, trapped in a cold room.

Finally, Minoru sunk down to me. And.... Held me.

The two murderers held onto each other, embracing their sins.

At least.... We could all be happy some time later.


	8. Addendum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun extra chapter. Don't take it too seriously or think too hard about it. You'll just get a headache.

‘Former Corrections Officer Masahiko Mizushima, who just quit after the emergence of Kira, has died of a heart attack of in his own apartment building.’

‘His daughter was the one to report his death, and she is still being interviewed by authorities.’

‘Mizushima had no reported health issues.’

‘Some investigators suggest that this could be an act of revenge by Kira.’

The TV was clicked off, followed by a frustrated groan. 

“Damn it .....”

The boy ran his hands through his hair, and a dark figure cackled behind him. 

“That wasn't you, was it?”

“No. Misa wouldn't do something like that without my approval either.”

How annoying. Fickle shinigami seemed to be dropping their Death Notes into the laps of whoever they want now. 

“I wonder whose Note that is...”

The boy tapped his pen against his desk, deep in thought. It could have just been a fluke, but if a pattern of dead law enforcement started popping up, it could be really bad. 

“That doesn't matter. I need to find the person responsible for this ... Just in case they try to use it again.”


End file.
